SLFR
by CreepingZombie
Summary: A Black Knight, a Monster Hunter, a Madman, and a Werewolf. Sounds like to beginning of a joke. Team SLFR begins their first year at beacon, not knowing about the sinister plans in store for the students of the academy. (Pairings yet to be determined. First fanfic, enjoy!)
1. Shadow

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY, only some of the oc's are mine**

Trailer: Shadow

 **A knight brings justice.**

A hulking man in a suit of heavy black armor walked along a trail in a forest covered in fog. In front of him was a burned village. Every body lying in front of him was either a fatally wounded or mutilated corpse. He walked in further and heard a child crying in a building surrounded by grimm.

 **A knight brings honor to himself and his family.**

He reaches over his shoulder and pulls out a serrated great sword with half of the blade being covered with a dragons skull. He removed the sword from the skull and then the skull turned into a tower shield, covering most of the knights body. The knight then hit his shield with the black of his blade making a noise to attract the monsters.

 **A knight must protect the innocent.**

A group consisting of five beowolves, four regulars and one alpha, charged at him. The first beowolf he impaled on his sword by thrusting it forward. The as it turned to dust he turned his attention to the alpha who leapt at its target, only to be met with a shield to its face. He forced the alpha back by using force and his shield. It would bother him, now he could focus on the small fry. They were all in front of him, there was no way he noticed the boarbatusk rolling behind him. As he cleaved one in two, he was struck from behind launched into the building, barely missing the child inside.

 **However, most knights serve a master.**

He stood up surrounded by a black aura and red eyes shining from his helmet. His attention turned to the boarbatusk and beowolves who would have had a straight shot at the child had it not been for the person in their way. They grew hungrier as the child now looked at the armored man with shock and fear. The shield folded into a skull on the man's hand and the eyes began glowing red. He aimed the skull at his foes and its jaw opened, unleashing a wave of fire from its maw. The last two normal beowolves were burned to a crisp, leaving only the boarbatusk and alpha. The boar grimm launched itself into the air and span towards the knight. The dragons eye sockets began glowing green and released a tornado throwing the boarbatusk into the alpha, finishing it off. The boar, learning the spin wouldn't work, charged at the knight who ran forward to meet his foe. The clashed, the knight should have flown backwards from the force, but stood his ground. If anything, he appeared as though he was hit by a gentle breeze. Using the skull to uppercut his foe, he used a tornado to throw the boar into the air. As the grimm fell, the great sword was pointed right at the stomach of the beast. In seconds, the grimm was impaled upon the blade.

 **A black knight serves no single man.**

The knight walked towards the scared child.

 **That does not mean he is any different from his more "pure" brethren.**

His eyes stopped glowing and he sheathed his weapon on his back. The knight looked at the child and then off in the distance. He saw bullheads flying their way and he starting walking. The bullheads got closer and looked back at the knight only to see him disappear into the fog.

 **I am the black knight, I will defend the innocent and uphold justice and the law, and I do so of my own free will.**

Hey guys, thanks for checking this out. This is my first fanfic so I really hope you enjoy. The trailers will each be uploaded with two days of the last, but the actual chapters will be a bit further apart. A big thanks to Blazeraptor54 for inspiring me to do this. Please check out their content, I personally recommend Shinobi of a New Age. Please review and tell me what I can improve!


	2. Lilac

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. I only own mast of the OC's. Please support the official series**

He stood there in the shadows, can in hand as he replaced the handle with one that looked like a bird head. After making sure it was secure, his eyes returned to his bounty. The prey in question appeared to be a tall grimm with deer antlers, but he couldn't determine anything else since all he could see is black fur, antlers and deer hooves. Along with the dead woman at its feet it appears to be eating, there was a great cleaver. Probably her weapon.

 _Time for the hunt_

The hunter twisted the handle and the cane turned into a sword. Slowly he approaches from behind. The grimm stops eating and the hunter stops walking. After a moment the creature returns to its meal and the hunter raises his sword and points it downwards. As soon as the hunter got close enough to stab the beast, it quickly turned around and slapped the man away. Now the creature could see its assailant clearly and the hunter it.

The man wore a long black coat with a purple trim, buttoned purple vest and brown pants. He also wore a black tri-corned hat with a purple bandana. The creature had black fur hanging off of it and a visible ribcage. It had long claws and a deer skull with red eyes, but no markings unlike other grimm he had seen.

"I'm impressed hunter. You almost got me without me realizing. Shame you have a scent." said the monster. The hunter looked up in surprise and shock. "I prefer the meat of women and children, but in your case, I can make an exception." The claws grew and the hunter stood with his sword in a dueling stance. The beast released a piercing scream and charged its opponent. The hunter charged his quarry. Before they collided the hunter slid under his prey and slashed at it. The monster stood there in shock and pain. The hunter, not wasting any time, activated a mechanism on his sword and the portions of the blade fell and revealed a chain. He quickly wrapped the whip sword around the creatures legs and pulled. The monster fell and now had cuts in its legs. The now angered beast grabbed the chain and cracked it thus disarming the hunter. The monster released itself and quickly ran back to the victim's body, tossing the weapon aside to distract its opponent.

The hunter noticed that his prey's wounds began healing as he ran towards the body. This time, it didn't grab its meal and run. Rather it walked towards the weapon. The monster's claws shrank and it picked up the great clever with a grip near the top of the blade so that the weapon could be gripped by the back of the blade and the handle. Even so, it seemed too small for the creature. It pulled at both halves to extend the blade. The hunter picked up his weapon as the beast cut off the woman's arm using the weapon with skill and began eating with its red eyes glowing brighter. The hunter pressed a button and green dust flowed through the whip. The whip extended as the hunter went for the cleaver. Its wrapped around and he cracked it, stunning the monster. He reeled in the whip with it still wrapped around the cleaver. The hunter brought out a handle that looked like a bears head. He replaced the handles and ran at the creature that stood ready. The monster tried to slash at the hunter, only for its foe to leap spinning into the air. A spiral of ice now surrounded the monster. Midair, the hunter changed the handle from a bear to a dragon. He aimed towards the spiral and began spinning, creating a fire like drill. It slid down the ice and collided with the ground creating an explosion.

When he stood, all he saw was a burned antler on the ground. It was a prize from his prey. In the bushes the creature hid before shrinking into a more human state with cleaver in hand. Perhaps the hunter needed to become the hunted.

 **Hey guys, thanks again for giving this series a chance. I really appreciate it! The monster for this trailer belongs to Bazeraptor54, I highly encourage you to check him out. I enjoy Shinobi of a New Age! After these trailers I will release the bios for each character. Please read and review! Have a good day all!**


	3. Nyanza

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. I only own most of the OC's. Please support the official series**

On a stormy night, a cloaked figure with a large box on his back walked towards a castle. He looked towards the castle to see certain areas had collapsed, but it was still in decent condition. He entered the gates and walked through the courtyard to the main entrance. Once he got through the door, he noticed a fireplace with wood in it. After lighting the fire, he looked up to see a painting. The painting had the image of a man in a lab coat and tie.

The cloak dropped to reveal a young man with glasses and white hair wearing a black vest, white shirt, pants, and shoes. He looked similar to the man in the painting. He walked to the right into what appeared to be a study. The man flipped the switch and noticed the books were all medical, except for the handwritten notebooks. Immediately he began reading and studying the books and notes, not noticing the bullhead flying his way.

In the snow nearby, a group of robots and a woman in a white military uniform with a saber exited the vehicle. "I want the intruder apprehended, whoever it is cannot get their hands on the research inside." the woman ordered. The machines turned to the castle and marched towards their target.

The young man, engrossed in his research, was writing down notes rather quickly in a journal of his own, but with a very pleased look on his face. He wrote until he heard the main entrance open. If not for the fact it was so loud he probably would have assumed that the strong winds pushed the door. No, these were intruders. Sighing, he reached for the box he brought in with him only to feel cloth. Upon inspecting it, he discovered that it was a white lab coat. He stared for a moment and then began grinning madly. He put on the jacket and proceeded to place the notebook in its inner pocket. Now he strapped the box, which looked like a coffin in the light, to his back and went to greet his unexpected visitors.

The military woman walked in with the squad of robots and looked around, noticing the lit fire. "I wasn't expecting anybody to want to visit." said a calm voice. She turned around to see the boy standing there with a grin on his face. "You are trespassing on Atlas property, surrender and this can end quickly." The woman replied. "How rude! Making demands before introducing yourself. You look like the kind of person to actually have manners too." was his response. She stared, and he took the opportunity to explain. "You carry yourself with the posture of a respectable person. The Sabre on your belt tells me that you are trained in a graceful form of combat. The elongated handle gives me the idea you have a weapon hiding in your blade which is unlikely a gun. That tells me you rely on your semblance when dealing with ranged combat. Oh, and the name is Stein by the way." He grinned after his introduction and explanation as the woman stared stunned. Quickly she snapped out of it and responded with "I am specialist Schnee, and I am giving you a choice. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He put on a thinking expression and said "I think I'll choose… the hard way!" A pair of wires injected themselves into his arms, and a pair of tesla coils revealed themselves from the coffin, and they sparked. In his hands, there was now a bident connected to another wire.

The robots all aimed their weapons at the boy. He pressed a button began shaking like he was being shocked. He fell to the ground and was immediately surrounded by the machines. The moment one of them got close enough to him he grabbed it and began shocking it. The robots were close enough together to all short circuit at once. His eyes opened, and they appeared to be white with electricity emanating from them. Schnee quickly rushed him with her saber only for it to be caught in the bident. Electricity coursed through the weapon, forcing the specialist to drop her blade.

He attempted to stab her with his weapon, only for a glyph to appear beneath her and move her away from the attack with a similar glyph affecting her weapon. The boy may have been charged, but he was tired and weak. Her opponent had a habit of relying on his speed and analytical skills along with his own semblance. His bidents head spun and charged with an electric current. She created a glyph in front of her when a beam of electricity fired from him. It defended her and gave her a precious second to plan, which she took and prospered from. He threw his bident but was way off target. It landed in the corner of the ceiling and the wall behind Specialist Schnee. She drew her second blade and created a glyph behind him. Out of it came a snow white boarbatusk which attacked from behind and knocked Stein down and out. Winter approached to place the cuffs on his wrist, but he reached out at her leg with his left hand. She jumped back, but he rose by using the mechanism that would bring the bident back and grabbed her face with his right. She was being shocked. "I'm smarter than you think Schnee, you think I wouldn't notice a freaking boar behind me? All it took was good acting and planning and your goose was cooked." he stated and began laughing. There was a shot and Schnee was let go. Stein reached for the side of his neck and pulled out a dart. He stared, ironically shocked, and fell to the ground. Nearby was a man in a military uniform holding a pistol. Schnee managed to recuperate quickly enough to put Stein in handcuffs. They nodded and carried him back to the bullhead. Quite a stormy night indeed.

 **Alright, I have some explaining to do. I admit I am quite late, but there were some things I hadn't accounted for. My mother's birthday being one of them. Since I knew I would be late due to the occasion among other things I thought I would try to make it up to you by extending the chapter and making this trailer more story than combat. Now, I want to clear somethings up. The weapon the monster had in the Lilac trailer was based of the design of Yhorm's weapon from Dark Souls 3. I know it's called the great machete, but I still think that it's a cleaver. Next, a bident is basically a trident without the center prong. Not something common nowadays. Finally, the characters full name is Frank N. Stein. The N stands for Nyanza which is a color very similar to white. Wanted to clear that up. Next up is the final trailer, after that we go to bios and then we finally get to the story. Remember to check out Blazeraptor54, the monster probably wouldn't be here without him and I just enjoy his content. Hopefully you folks liked this trailer. Read and review and I will see you all next time!**


	4. Orange

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. I only own most of the OC's. Please support the official series**

The camp was rather relaxed. Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna went on their mission. The white fang soldiers decided to relax. In the forest nearby however, a pair of orange eyes watched the camp. They looked hungry and angry. The two guards at the front were distracted. In seconds a figure dashed from the nearby woods smashed the two guards into the ground, head first, and managed to hide. Moments later a white fang member noticed the two and immediately raised the alarm. Everyone was alert and the howl from the woods did not help their stress.

 _Time for the hunt._

The figure leapt out and tackled a soldier. Now they could see their assailant in the moonlight. He wore boots, torn pants, a long jacket made up of several pelts and orange hair (think Axel's hair from kingdom hearts, but orange) with black wolf ears hiding in his hair. On his jacket was a beast similar to what the white fang used for their logo, but around it was a shattered crescent moon.

He activated a pair of gauntlets it looked like hardened spiked silver fur around his forearm and the back of his hand. Over each finger of his closed fists came a curved blade that acted like claws. The soldier he attacked was suddenly clawed multiple times. Two soldiers charged at their attacker, but he noticed and blacked their weapons with his claws. He punched one and clawed the other before leaping back and landing on all fours. His eyes widened and his teeth grew sharper. There were about 30 people waiting for the wolf faunus's next move. He ran at them and unleashed a torrent of slashes. Taking out about 5 since they all backed away, but it was better than zero. They backed up and readied their ranged arms. It was a standstill. The moment a gun cocked he began running around as the group fired all guns at him as he found cover he noticed that a few bullets hit him. His aura healed the wound, but it still hurt. From between the four knuckles came three gun barrels, all fully loaded. He took aim and fired taking the group by surprise.

The bullets found their marks in seven soldiers. Now he had to deal with eighteen. He stopped firing and began to rush them again. Eight of them split from the group and attempted to flank him. Four attacking from his left, four on his right, and ten went for the forward assault. The spiked fur on the gauntlets each exuded dust. His left arm was empowered with ice and the right, fire. His claws grew from ice and the fire had not taken effect. Once they were close enough he began slashing with his ice claws and the fire dust propelled his right bringing more force into the swings. Of course, this didn't come without a few bruises. Ten remained and there lie their foe on the ground. He was almost beaten. Then his attention went to the shattered moon. He couldn't give up. He still had his ace.

They watched as the wolf faunus began growing taller and more muscular. His face became more wolf like and he grew claws of his own, now activating a mechanism that pushed the metal claws out as they became one with the natural ones. He now had black fur with an orange stripe going down the center of his head and back. He howled and leapt at the white fang members with pure ferocity. Two of them got caught in his claws and one in his jaws. They were brought down and seven remained. Five of them charged and the other two began running where Adam headed hoping to get backup from him. Two were swept by the monsters backhand and two more were knocked out when they were hit by a flying unconscious body belonging to one of their fallen comrades. The final was grabbed by the beasts jaws and thrown into the tent.

The beast then began sniffing, hoping to catch the scents of those who escaped. Once he found a trace he howled and began his chase. Once he found the first one he tackled him and knocked him out. The second one wasn't too far ahead. The soldier was cornered and turned to see that the monster had returned to its human form. She was afraid when he approached. He quickly punched her in the get and let her fall. Now for the finishing touch.

Adam returned to base alone to find a pile of unconscious soldiers and a destroyed camp. This was not a good day for him.

 **I know I'm late, but it's not as bad as the Nyanza chapter. This is the final trailer folks. The next chapter will consist of a bio for each character and after that will be the first chapter. Pairings are still yet to be determined, but if you have any ideal pairings then please let me know. Two days for the bios. I will not be late. After words you can expect one about every other week. Once again read and review, have a nice day, and check out Blazeraptor54 if you to check out more cool content.**


	5. Bios

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. I only own most of the OC's. Please support the official series**

Name: Shade Lancaster

Title: The Black Knight

Color: Shadow

Age: 17

Race: Human

Weapon:

Name : Calaegis

Inspiration: The aegis comes from the shield since it is very prominent in his kit and the sword portion is named after a Celtic sword, Caledfwich, which is essentially Irish Excalibur.

Description: The weapon is a sword and shield combo consisting of a greatsword and a tower shield. He does one-hand both portions of this beauty. Nothing special about the sword except that it is a greatsword and the blade is serrated. The shield is of the tower variety and can transform into a dragons skull. The skull can act as the ranged attack or a gauntlet if things are getting a little dicey. I find that these weapons compliment him very well due to his biggest weakness being mobility. The swords blade will fall in and the hilt will be held by the skull in its concealed form. In skull mode it can breathe dust attacks like how a dragon would breathe fire.

Semblance: Adaptive defense

Description: If Shade gets hit with an attack, he will have to be hit with something harder while the semblance is active in order to harm Shade. Let's talk guns. If he was hit by a 12 gauge shotgun shell up close, it would take a stronger gauge close up in order to affect him. However, this shield can only deny attacks up to a certain degree. If a nuke gets dropped on him aura isn't going to save him from that that. I don't think so anyways.

Emblem: A dragon head inside of the outline of a castle

Story: Shade Lancaster is the son of Dubh and Heise Lancaster. The family owns a company that manufactures technology and parts. The shield was passed down from generation to generation. He trained his strength in order to become a huntsman, like his parents and their parents. Now he sets forth to Beacon in order to become worthy of the title "Black Knight". He forged armor that acts as a defense and upgraded his helmet to include features such as, Thermal vision, aura display, and communications. He will protect the innocent and stand his ground.

Name: Lyle Van Helsing

Title: The Monster Hunter

Color: Lilac

Age: 17

Race: Human

Weapon: Abraham

Description: The weapons concealed form is a cane with changeable handles. Each handle represents a different animal with certain types of dust. A mechanism in the cane will create a blade along the entirety of the cane. Another mechanism will have the sword become a whip-sword. Its ranged function is actually the use of wind dust, allowing the chain to extend to quite a length and hit a target.

Semblance: Achilles heel

Description: Lyle's semblance allows him to take note of any physical weaknesses a person has whether it's a particularly sensitive scar or a weak knee. Lyle has to take a moment to observe his opponent before he has this knowledge.

Emblem: A pair of crossbows over a fanged skull, like a jolly roger.

Story: Lyle has always been one for hunting. He will track people, animal, and grimm alike. All he craves is the ultimate hunt. The time when he will earn his mark. He entered without any prior schooling and got accepted. Now he will find friends and prepare for the prey he seeks.

Name: Franklin Nyanza Stein Aka Frank N. Stein

Title: The Madman

Color: Nyanza (Pretty much white)

Age:18

Race: Human

Weapon: Tesla

Description: Stein carries a coffin almost his size on his back inside is a generator, a pair of tesla coils that fold out and whatever the heck else he puts in there.

Semblance: Static Discharge

Description: If Stein is being shocked, his body will store it as energy in his body to discharge at will. Yes, he could go Darth Sidious and essentially use force lightning.

Emblem: A vial with stitched wings.

Story: The Stein family was once a family of renowned doctors, that is until they delved into mad science. Before they could experiment, the Stein castle was taken by the atlas military and all research was stored inside. Stein learned about the human and faunus anatomies in detail at a young age. He eventually found something that majorly caught his interest, grimm anatomy. He wanted to study it since he sees the grimm as amazing creatures. Dangerous, but amazing nonetheless. He went crazy over this obsession and eventually escaped his strict household and broke into the old Stein castle. He would be placed in a secure facility had Ozpin not intervened. Now he is flying to Beacon under the careful eye of Winter Schnee.

Name: Renge Fenrir

Title: The werewolf

Color: Orange

Age:17

Race: faunus (Wolf)

Weapon: Skoll and Hati

Inspiration: Skoll and Hati are two wolves in norse mythology. Skoll chases the sun and Hati the moon. In the end it's mostly flavor.

Description: The gauntlets go all over his forearms. And appear like silvery spiked fur. There are four blades to go over the clenched knuckles and three barrels that can unveil themselves for ranged combat. Skoll uses fire dust, allowing fire damage and propulsion for its attacks. Hati uses ice dust to freeze whatever has been hit and extends the claws. The claws are primarily hollow to permit the usage of the weapons and Renge's semblance. Now the claws are reinforced.

Semblance: Lycanthropy

Description: Renge can manipulate his body. He can heighten senses or increase his speed and strength. Otherwise, he is a werewolf with an aura easily pierced by silver.

Emblem: Think the white fang symbol but replace the three slashes in the background with a single shattered moon.

Story: Renge has been an orphan for a long time, but rather than live as an orphan in society he lived in the wild. He learned to track, train, hunt, and survive. He noticed an abandoned white fang flag and took their sign for his own. Now he hunts down those that bring dishonor to the beast on the flag.

 **Alright folks. Here are the bios. The first chapter will be posted when I finish it. Before anybody asks, I work on these everyday unless something happens. I hope you're all as excited for this as I am. I kinda freaked out the last two trailers and will to my best to work on these as calmly as I can. Also, if anybody asks questions or makes a suggestion in a review I will write a response in these here authors notes. As always, review and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Adios!**


	6. Chapter 1: The Assembly

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY (that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth). I only own most of the OC's. Please support the official series**

Everybody in the bullhead looked like you average huntsman or huntress, save the hulking suit of black armor in the corner. Shade preferred his armor, especially when he flies to a combat school in a bullhead filled with people armed to the teeth. There were three people he kept his eye on. The first was a young woman in a white dress with white hair tied into a side ponytail. The second was another girl who sported a black gothic dress with red trim. Not accounting for the red hood she also wore. What caught his attention was her appearance. She looked like a child, certainly one to look out for. The final one he noticed was a boy in light white armor heaving into a can. Hardly huntsman material, but perhaps there is potential. Shade's first year was going to be an interesting one.

…

Not far away Lyle sat and relaxed. No point in stressing unlike what the person in black armor seemed to be doing. He would be ready, but in here they were students. If anybody did something wrong then there would be a group of students ready to fight for their friends and families. He would be honored to hunt along those who became his teammates. Otherwise, there would be a lot of trouble. Now he had to worry, who would he be with? Hopefully not anybody he finds obnoxious.

…

There was a second, smaller bullhead flying to Beacon. It had light blue flags acting as tails, but it's what was inside that made it most interesting. Inside there was a white haired boy with glasses wearing a lab coat hunched over his handcuffed hands. He was grinning madly which unsettled the woman in the same vehicle. Winter Schnee had never had this happen. In the past it was always a secure detention center, not a secondary punishment in which he was handed over to another academy headmaster. Hopefully she can rely on a temporary guard.

…

Shade exited the bullhead and noticed the white haired girl yelling at the girl in the red hood. He wouldn't bother if not for the fact she was shaking a bottle of dust with what was probably a loose lid. As he walked over the hooded girl sneezed and there was a small explosion. Primarily fire with small bits of ice and electricity. Fortunately, it was too small to really hurt anybody or anything. Before the white haired girl said anything she heard metal clapping and laughter. She turned to see the suit of black armor approaching.

"This is rich." Shade said "Weiss Schnee being blown up by dust, how ironic."

"Do I know you?" Weiss responded.

Shade took off his helmet to reveal a pale face with brown eyes and black, combed back hair with purple highlights.

"Surely you remember your old friend Shade." he said with a smile.

Weiss widened her eyes and then narrowed them. "Lancaster."

"Schnee." He replied staring back.

The hooded girl said "Ruby!"

They both glared at her and then returned to glaring at each other.

"Surprised to see you here ice princess." Shade said as the helmet returned to his head.

"Same to you black squire" she responded.

"So a princess and a squire?" Ruby asked confused.

"It's heir and heiress actually." Came a new voice. Another girl with black hair and a bow walked up. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally some recognition!" Weiss said with a victorious smile.

The girl in the bow continued "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners."

Weiss looked upset and Shade laughed. "How dare you?!" she yelled.

"I'm not done." Continued the girl in the ribbon as she turned to the suit of armor. "Shade Lancaster, heir to the Lancaster Technology Corporation. The main manufacturer of military tech and parts for just about anything. They are also known to have been responsible for much bloodshed in the past and the multiple workplace accidents involving their machinery."

Nobody could see under his helmet, but if they could, they would see an enraged man. He held his tongue though, didn't want to act violent and prove the newcomer right. Instead he scoffed an walked away leaving the group to their own devices. He didn't see Lyle standing at a distance. And the hidden hunter found his classmates… interesting.

…

Winter was told that Ozpin and Goodwitch were busy and she couldn't stick around to make sure that Stein didn't escape. The teachers (as her experience told her) would undoubtedly lose track of him while being engrossed in their work. That means there was only one person she knew at beacon who could possibly assist her, and she hated that it had to come to it.

…15 minutes later…

"What?!" Weiss looked shocked. First Lancaster and the red dolt, a girl who talked negatively about her family, now this.

"Weiss, I wouldn't be asking this if I didn't think you could do this. You are a Schnee. You beat a suit of armor with glyphs and a rapier. Keeping one person in your sight should be simple. Besides, you only have to watch him until the initiation; afterwards he can be dealt with by his team. Only allow him access to his weapon just before the initiation." Winter said sternly. As much as she hated to do this, it had to be done.

Weiss thought for a minute before she eventually relented. Now she was stuck with a crazy man in a lab coat with handcuffs. Eventually they ended up in the auditorium, the entire way there he remained surprisingly quiet. He and Weiss waited and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The Schnee heiress was giving him looks. She was trying to seem brave and confident, and he would have believed it if not for her eyes. He could see them shaking and slightly dilated. Now his attention turned to a yellow haired girl talking to one in a red hood.

"How's your first day going little sister?" the blonde asked.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" she replied angrily.

The blonde said exactly what he was thinking. "Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was some fire, and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby sighed "I wish. I tripped over some crabby girls luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." The girl with the red hood didn't notice that she caught Weiss's attention and that the heiress was slowly approaching. He didn't want to escape; this was going to be enough fun for him to remain in cuffs for the next day or two.

"YOU!" Weiss yelled. Ruby's response was to jump into the blonde's arms and say "It's happening again!"

"You were lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss yelled

The blonde looked shocked at Ruby and said "Oh my god, you really exploded."

Ruby responded with "it was an accident."

Weiss held out a pamphlet with the words "Dust for Dummies" on the front and said "The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee company product. Although notmandatorytheschneefamilyhighlyencouragestheircustomerstoreadandfamiliarisethemwiththiseasytoreadandfamiliarisethemselveswiththiseasytofollowguideondustapplicationandpracticeinthefield." Ruby looked confused while Stein found it amusing that the Ruby was confused and Weiss was droning on.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked. Ruby grins nervously and says "absolutely." Almost like it was a question. From there he tuned out the conversation and examined his surroundings. A large group of first years, some talking to friends, others being loners like the girl with the black bow in the corner reading a book. It wasn't until Ozpin got to the front of the stage that he actually began paying attention.

Ozpin began "I'll… keep this brief. You have travelled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan on dedicating your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will show you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." He walked away from the mic and Glynda Goodwitch took his place. "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.

Shade took his words to heart. He thought he needed direction, and that someone else would have to point him. He would have to take more of an interest in his craft and education. He would have to work. Lyle didn't exactly get what the headmaster meant, but figured he would eventually learn. Steins thoughts consisted purely of "Something was off. He seemed…distracted."

…That Night…

Stein sat in the corner while Weiss was preparing to sleep. She hadn't removed his cuffs yet, and he didn't blame her. All he had to do was be patient. He would be ready again soon enough. Lyle got into his beadroll and quickly fell asleep. It sounded like he would need his rest. Shade took off his armor and was now in a pair of pajama pants. One glance and he saw the blonde from the bullhead ogling him and while it was a little noisy he managed to sleep. Stein couldn't sleep until Weiss told the girls from earlier to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

…The Next Morning…

Shade woke up and immediately returned his armor to his body. And prepared for the day. Making sure his sword was sharp and that the shield was full of dust. As soon as he was certain he was ready, he grabbed breakfast. On his way he saw an overly energetic girl talking to a boy who apparently had more patience than the knight did. Poor guy.

Lyle ate breakfast and prepared for the day.

Stein finally go the handcuffs off cleaned himself up a bit.

Eventually everyone was at the cliff. They were lined on stone plates as Ozpin approached the students. He addressed them "For years you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Glynda continued "Now, I'm sure that many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to our confusion. Each of you will be given teams today." Ozpin commandeered the introduction to their task "These teammates will be with you for the rest of the time you are at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to team up with someone you work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. Shade and Lyle only nodded while Stein grinned savagely. "You will be monitored and graded for the remainder of your initiation. Our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item and your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?'

The boy in light armor raised his hand. Ozpin ignored him "Good, now take your positions." Stein turned on his generator and prepared for launch. Lyle readied his cane and put on a bird handle. The eyes of Shade's collapsed shield began glowing green.

"um sir?" asked the boy "I have a question."

Weiss launched, next was Shade as the hulking suit was launched through the air.

"So this "landing strategy" thing. What is it? Your like dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." Next was Lyle who already transformed his weapon into the chain sword.

"So, did you like, hand out parachutes for us or-?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Yang launched and then Ruby. Stein followed suit laughing as he flew.

"so, what is a landing strategyyyyYYYYYY?!" The boy screamed as he was launched and all Ozpin did about it was take a drink of his coffee."

 **A/N: So, I'm hoping this turned out well. I was worried for a moment that I would have no idea, but I came up with an idea I like so for now, I'm rolling with it. Winter probably sounded a bit more casual with Weiss and that's my bad. I will make sure to improve for future chapters. Also, I'm sure that most of you noticed that Renge didn't make an appearance at all in this chapter. Fear not, for there is a method to my madness. Oh, before I forget.**

 **MinxyMoo: Thanks, I don't think this would turn out ok if I hadn't taken your advice and chilled.**

 **Scorch the 13** **th** **: I certainly hope you're looking forward to more (I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.)**

 **I know my writing style may be a little weird and inconsistent, but please roll with it. Tell me what you think or any ideas that you have. I have a general idea, but I am open to suggestions. As always, read and review, and have yourselves a good day. See ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 2: The Initaition

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY (that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth). I only own most of the OC's. Please support the official series**

Shade activated his shield and slowed his fall using wind dust. The flight to him was pleasant, but it had to end once he began descending. He changed his dust to electricity. Last thing he wanted was to burn the emerald forest to the ground. All he had to do now was get to his location.

…

Lyle activated the whip function and wrapped a large branch and held on until he could release the branch and land on another. He then began running on the branches as he used his momentum to continue moving along the trees.

…

Stein was flying right next to the blonde. Stein looked over and waved, only for a spear to fly into the boy. This distracted him and when his attention returned to his landing he crashed into a tree. The then fell and hit every branch on the way down. After a moment he was faced down on the ground. "Fuuuuu"

…

Renge was running through the woods when he came across a peculiar sight. It looked like a bunch of people with weapons flying through the air. One caught his eye, a man in a lab coat who then crashed into a tree not too far judging by the sound. He quickly ran towards it.

…

Shade walked in the direction he believed the temple was in. He kept on until he heard the bushes around him. He turned the skull into its shield mode and readied his sword. Everything was still. Four beowolves threw themselves at him from four directions. He used his shield to block two of the them and swung his sword cleaving one in half. The fourth landed on Shade's right arm. Two more beowolves stepped out as shade threw the one on his arm. He managed to cut down one and behead another before the one he threw attacked him at his back while he was distracted with the other two. It would have worked had a bladed whip not wrapped around the monster's neck. It died, by decapitation. Shade took this opportunity to focus on the other two. He pushed them both back and shifted the shield to its skull mode and had it breathe electricity to kill the two beowolves. His gaze went to the fading body that was a result of the blade whip. There was now a boy wearing a long coat and a tri-corned hat. He extended his hand.

"Shade Lancaster, at your service."

"… Lyle, Lyle Van Helsing, at yours." They shook hands and began walking to the temple to retrieve their relics.

…

Renge arrived to see the scientist face down on the floor, groaning. He then kneeled and shook the scientist. The scientist got up and acknowledged Renge. "Guess we're partners now, huh? Names Stein by the way." Renge looked confused. "Partners…What makes you sa-" Before a white snake head shot out from the forest. Renge dodged and Stein activated his generators. "You take on the white head I take on the black?" Stein asked. Renge nodded and activated his gauntlets. Stein and Range ran towards their respective heads. The two heads coiled and lunged with the two barely managing to get out of the way. Stein grinned.

"Tell me friend, can you distract them both and make them coil around you at the same time.", Stein asked. Renge looked at him and before he could say anything Stein reached behind him and pulled out some cylinders and said, "Thanks buddy!" Renge sighed as the strange man readied the cylinders.

Renge ran at the Taiju and they charged in kind prompting him to duck under their attack. He then clawed the head that was about to attack the scientist and gained its attention making both heads chase him in a circle. Stein himself set the cylinders while charging himself up. Before long the snake grimm had been tricked into coiling around and Stein put his box on the ground and placed the bident around one of the cylinders. The electric charge prompted the cylinder to extend and transform into a large tesla coil and powered up, the charge from the coil extended out to the next cylinder and this repeated until there was an electric barrier limiting the movement of the snake grimm. The black head charged at Stein not noticing the electricity between them. It received a shock and backed off while Renge took this as an opportunity to let loose. Jumping onto the neck of the white he ran up to the head while slicing his way through the grimm. Stein walked across the barrier and shook, but continued anyways, making sure to keep the current alive in the process. Stein jumped onto the black head and began pouring electricity into its body. The black head convulsed and shook wildly the white head responded similarly, but not completely the same. Renge looked over at his ally and saw the electric shock. Renge got an idea and whistled. Stein looked over and saw Renge pointing to the teeth of his snake and then at his snake. Stein though for a moment and realized what the wolf faunus was thinking. He focucuses on the right side of the black head with less electricity causing the black head to regain its senses and pull away from the electricity. Renge used his claws and stabbed into the eye of his snake and used it to support his weight as he slid into the mouth and held it open. As soon as the black head was in range and the white snake reeled from its pain he brought the snakes fangs down onto the black head and activated his guns to fill the shite snake full of lead.

They got back onto the ground and stein collected his gear, absorbing the charge within the coils before returning them to their cylindrical form and placing them back into the box. "So, shall we?" Renge just nodded and followed the scientist to their objective.

…

Stein's and Shade's group met up at the temple when they saw two groups of four fighting grimm. They quickly ran to the temple and picked up their pieces. Before Shade could offer to go help they heard a roar and looked back. A giant boarbatusk with six tusks and spiked back walked out of the forest. It also had broken spears and arrows in its skin. Stein's eyes grew wide.

"No way, a calydon? Here?!" Stein said excitedly.

Shade replied with "Details later, what is its weakness?"

Stein said "According to the few notes I found on this thing, its soft underbelly is still a major week point, but its armor is tougher, it is far heavier than its normal counterparts, and extra tusks make it more difficult to roll. We topple or flip it we can kill it in one fell swoop."

Lyle pointed to the ruins "Why don't we take advantage of those?"

Renge suddenly shot forward at the calydon. Leaping into the air they saw him grow fur and muscle. The claws of his gauntlets became one with his actual claws. Renge went beast mode. The monster landed on top of the monsters head and grabbed onto the monsters top two tusks. Lyle activated his whip and wrapped one end around a pillar. Stein began to pump a lot of electricity into his system. The calydon began charging through trees and any piece of terrain that happened to be in its way. Shade ran in front of the boar and was knocked aside by the beast. Red dots began to shine from the black knight's helmet and green eyes appeared in that of the dragon skull.

Shade returned to the ruins and aimed his shield at the boar. Renge looked over and saw they were ready. He turned the tusks and the boar followed his direction. Stein then threw electricity from his fingers at the boar gaining its attention. The boar charged at the group and shade used wind to slow down its charge. The monster stepped over the whip in its charge which meant plan B. Shade now stood in front of his prey. As soon as the grimm was within arms reach, Shade used his strength along with the defense of his semblance to hold the boar. Renge jumped off and landed behind the beast. He ran to the side and Lyle wrapped his whip around the beast's leg. Once the whip connected he threw the handle over the boar and ran around it to get it. Renge activated skoll and used its boost to give him more momentum at the last moment as he charged into the side of the Calydon. The momentum and force began tipping the massive grimm. Lyle pulled with his whip and Shade tilted the beast with his grip on the tusks. Soon the grimm was on its side and a bident appeared in the beasts underbelly with electricity coursing through it. Shade followed with its greatsword in its gut and left the sword in as it jumped back. Renge clawed at it and Lyle used his whip to slice the blade through the grimm. They won.

…

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna. You four collected the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be known as team RWBY lead by… Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced. Weiss looked annoyed and Yang was congratulating her sister as the left the stage. Shade, Lyle, and Stein went on stage next.

"Shade Lancaster, Lyle Van Helsing, Frank N. Stein. You four were an incomplete team during the trials. Did you know Mr. Stein, that the wolf faunus you worked with was not a student?" Ozpin asked. Stein paled when he realized what the headmaster just told him. "You three would have failed were it not for the fact that Renge just enrolled." Renge walked up on stage. "Now then. Shade Lancaster, Lyle Van Helsing, Frank N. Stein, Renge Fenrir. Your group collected the black bishop pieces. Your team will be known as team SLFR lead be Shade Lancaster." The auditorium clapped as they all went off stage, not noticing the look of hatred from one of the students.

…

"I don't get why I have to be here." A deep voice growled from a girl in a black dress.

A woman in a red dress replied, "My dear monster, you have to play the part while Neo is busy."

"Her style is too dainty for my tastes, not to mention the person I have a grudge with is now a student at the academy."

"You just play the part when you need to and you will eventually get your revenge on him."

"At least she's mute."

 **A/N: (Holding Shade's shield) I'm back. Please don't be too upset that this chapter took so long to get out (you guys can be a little upset if you want). Between car, job, a wedding, and a funeral it's been a busy month. I've been tired with not a lot of sleep. I didn't want to give you guys sub-par work so I didn't write. Fear not, for I shall find ways to make it up to you guys whether it is with one shots or earlier chapters for a few weeks I will redeem my self. I also do apologize for my action scenes. I'm not sure if they are doing a good enough job of describing them or not. Btw, the Calydon boarbatusk is a special grimm of my creation. Beowolves have alphas, this is the boarbatusk version. The term "calydon" is a reference to the beast known as the "Calydonian Boar" from greek mythology. The Now then, responses.**

 **MinxyMooo & Rags the Wolf: It makes me happy that you two enjoy the story and characters. I would like to address the issue of sleep. I make sure I get enough sleep, if I don't then I am tired and won't write since I doubt tired writing would be optimal for you guys. Fear not, for I actually sleep. I post before I go to bed and I can check out reviews for a couple days before I get back to writing.**

 **Julunggul: Nice choices. I plan on using one of them in the story for sure. I will not say which one (SPOILERS!.) I am happy with these suggestions and your opinions are good.**

 **Remember, I appreciate all feedback and suggestions. I may follow them, I may not, but I appreciate it all the same. I have more homework for you guys. In Steins bio I mentioned how his coffin had two tesla coils and "whatever else he puts in there". I want ships, ideas, and what gadgets I should give Stein. Never the same toy twice in a row. This is Creepingzombie signing off. Read and review and I will see you all next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 3: First Day

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY (that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth). I only own most of the OC's. Please support the official series**

"Power nap!" Stein yelled as he collapsed onto a bed.

"Guess that's his way of claiming it?" Renge asked.

Lyle and Shade shrugged and began expecting their equipment while Renge looked around.

"A question, if I may Renge?" Shade asked.

"Shoot"

"What were you doing in the emerald forest today?"

"… Never was much for being around cities. Been far more comfortable in the wilderness for me so I slept in a cave. What led me to the area was a strange scent. Smelled like a beast, but a man at the same time, I couldn't place it. I eventually ran into Stein and we fought a king taijutu together. I decided that it would be beneficial to follow. He could fight alongside me and I might have found the source of that smell. You know the rest." Renge replied.

Lyle spoke up "But if you don't hang around civilization much, then why join a school for huntsmen and huntresses?"

Renge climbed onto a bed and replied "He offered me a chance to be a student. Food, water, shelter. Not bad, but he was also intrigued by the scent I caught. He also said that maybe I could travel and help more openly instead of worrying about crossing borders." Renge laid back and closed his eyes. "Now then, first day of classes begins tomorrow so I think I'm going to follow Stein's lead."

After about 30 minutes they heard light snoring and decided to follow suit.

…

In the morning the only one not awake was stein.

"So… who wants to wake him up?" Shade asked. He and Lyle wore their uniforms like careful professionals while Renge's unform was worn rather loosely and the tie was pretty loosened. Lyle also wore his bandanna over his mouth .

"He's already up. You guys were too busy making sure you looked good to notice him getting ready. If Stein flipped over you would see he was wearing his uniform under that lab coat." Renge replied.

"Then why is he in bed?" Lyle asked.

"Because it's comfy, besides we have about thirty minutes before class begins." Was Stein's muffled response.

"If everybody is up then let's get food. Breakfast is an important meal." Shade recommended. They all agreed and Stein got out of the bed. You could see his uniform on nicely under his lab coat. They went and got a quick bite to eat before going to their first class with professor Port in grimm studies.

…

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. The creatures of grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as PREY!"

Lyle zoned out and looked at the students around the room as their teacher began to drone on with a story of his past. Stein was the only one with some genuine interest. He was taking down notes about regarding the professor's tale when it involved the grimm and the diagrams of grimm that hung on the walls of the classroom. Renge was asleep, not paying attention. Shade was paying attention, but you could tell it was taking everything he had to pay attention. Lyle focused his attention one team RWBY.

Blake was also zoned out, but not the same way he was. Yang was trying to sleep. Weiss payed attention to Professor Port, but was sidetracked by some of Ruby's antics. At first she drew a picture that couldn't be seen from his seat. Then she pulled off an impressive balancing act involving a single finger, a pencil, a book, an apple (balanced in that order), and Ruby crossing her eyes. Then there was the sight of her picking her nose. Weiss was getting more upset with each thing, and had clearly reached her limit. His attention returned to the teacher when Weiss's hand suddenly shot up. Had he missed a question?

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent."

Within minutes the heiress was at the front of the class in her white dress with her rapier in hand. Team RBY supported their teammate, but she lashed out a bit at her leader.

"Alright. Let the match… BEGIN!"

A boarbatusk charged at her, but she dodged to the side and attempted to slice its side. Turning to meet its foe it charged again and Weiss's weapon got caught in the tusks of the grimm.

"A bold new approach. I like it!"

Ruby encouraged her teammate some more and Weiss lost focus for a moment. That was all the time the boarbatusk needed to throw the weapon away from the huntress-in-training.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" the professor asked.

The grimm charged and Weiss rolled out of the way. The grimm toppled and while it was unable to attack the heiress got her weapon back.

Ruby shouted out "Go for its belly, it has no armor underneath-"

Weiss shouted back "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looked saddened and Stein whispered to Lyle "A valid strategy, remember how we could only physically harm the Calydon what its underside was exposed?"

Lyle nodded and returned his attention to the fight and noticed that the boarbatusk was spinning. "Why didn't the Calydon do that?" Lyle asked. Stein replied as Weiss flipped the grimm and went in for the killing blow "Its extra weight and tusks make it far too difficult and, as Miss Schnee so kindly demonstrated, its roll could be stopped by a strong enough barrier. It has learned this and opted for the tried and true method of its basic charge, making it more difficult to topple." The battle was won.

"Bravo, bravo, it is clear we are in the presence of a true huntsman in triaining. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Remember to complete the assigned readings for next class, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss marched out of the room and team SLFR pack up for the day. As they walked out they saw Weiss stomping away and left Ruby alone. "Excuse me a minute." Stein said as he followed the heiress. Renge also spoke "We'll meet you guys at the dorm." Lyle and Shade nodded as their teammates departed.

…

Renge approached Ruby. "What's wrong?"

"… do you think Ozpin made a mistake?"

Renge shrugged "Who am I to say, I don't know you very well and it's too early to tell."

"But what if I'm not cut out to be a good leader."

"Every wolf pack has an alpha. Everybody assumes that the alpha is the kind of wolf that can get everything done. They think that so much, that they often forget about the rest of the pack until it is too late. They all work together. The alpha remains strong and wise for his pack, and they try to do the same in return. Show them why you are the alpha and take more charge." Renge turned and began his walk back to his room.

"Renge, right?"

Renge nodded.

"Thanks.

…

Weiss was found watching the sunset from a bench.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?"

The heiress turned to face the man she recently watched like a hawk.

"I should be leader, not Ruby."

"And that's where we see the problem."

Weiss glared at him and Stein put his hands up defensively.

"Let me explain."

Stein sat down and continued "See, from what I can tell, this is your pride. You see yourself as a leader and as such you get upset when somebody else is in charge of you. You wanna know what happened to my family?"

Weiss looked away "What do they have to do with this?"

Stein continued, "We were the best doctors and surgeons in all of Atlas. We were just a high and mighty as your family if not more."

Weiss huffed.

"We eventually got to the point where we thought we were gods. And began to try to play the part. My ancestor, Baron Victor Stein, tried to reverse engineer the human body."

The heiress looked back at him.

"He took parts of the dead. The brain, heart, liver, lungs, everything was taken from the bodies of human and faunus alike. And it worked."

She looked shocked.

"The monster he made came to life and went on a rampage. It killed and maimed, not only people, but also the Stein family's reputation. Forget being knocked down a peg. We were knocked down about twenty pegs, and didn't have enough to hang our coats and keep them off the ground."

Weiss asked "Why are you telling me this?"

"So that you don't let your pride best you, and become the very monster you are making right now. Give Ruby a shot, she may just surprise you. Welp, see ya!"

Stein walked away. He left her with food for thought, now she needed a moment to chew.

…

Stein got back to the room as team SLR were working on their assignments. "Gentlemen, we only have one more thing to do before we get dinner and turn in for the night."

"And that would be?" Renge asked.

"A bath, I think a speak for the team when I say that you smell like you've been living in a cave."

Shade new where this was going and nodded to Lyle. They both slowly got up and walked to both of Renge's sides.

"Now!" All three of them launched themselves at the wolf faunus.

 **A/N: I am late again, but I posted a new story as part of my apology. I am glad you folks are enjoying it. I know my style is far from perfect, but that is why I post. To get better. The new story is called "Knights of Gwyn" It's a Dark Souls and Seven Deadly Sins crossover. Feel free to check it out if you guys are into either one (or both).**

 **Minxymoo: Glad you see you like it.**

 **I will try and alternate posting to each story a week. So keep an eye out for that. Feel free to review, ask questions, or make suggestions at any time. I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 4: a Knights Lesson

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY (that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth). I only own most of the OC's. Please support the official series**

Shade could see it as plainly as anybody else. Jaune was getting his butt kicked. His aura was in the

yellow while Cardin's wasn't even touched. Jaune charged and Cardin knocked him to the side with his

mace, and got his aura knocked into the red. Cardin would have brought his mace down onto Jaune's

head had it not been for the intervention of professor Goodwitch. "At this point an official may call the

match. Mr. Arc you have been in this class for a while now, please refer to your scroll and use it to

determine if you need to change to a more defensive strategy."

Jaune and Cardin walked out of the arena as Goodwitch called the next fighters. "Yang Xiao Long and

Shade Lancaster, get your equipment and come down to the arena." At one end of the small arena Yang

stood in her boxing stance with her gauntlets ready. At the other, Shade stood in his heavy armor with

his tower shield forward and his greatsword ready to strike. Stein looked at Ruby "Hey Ruby, what's

Yang's semblance?"

"Promise you won't tell Shade?"

"Promise"

Ruby looked back at the fighters and answered "She can take hits and make her attacks stronger."

Stein looked up in thought "Interesting."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I know Shade's semblance. The same thing won't affect him twice, same can be said with

anything less effective. He has an adaptive defense. Meaning we may finally have an answer to the age

old conflict. Unstoppable force versus an immovable object."

"Are both of you ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

Yang shouted "Ready!" with a grin on her face and Shade nodded.

"BEGIN!"

Yang began unloading into Shade's shield as he slowly made his way towards her. As Yang threw a belt

of shotgun shells into the air Shade transformed the shield into a dragon skull with flaming eyes. The

moment yang finished reloading, a stream of fire released from the dragon's mouth. The brawler got out

of the way with minimal damage and charged Shade. The dragon skull clamped its mouth onto Yang's

arm as she threw a punch and was head-butted before being thrown. As Yang got up the skull returned

to its tower shield form and Shade braced for an attack. Yang once again charged and punched the

shield, forcing it and the knight behind it backwards. Shade swung his sword downward and his sword

was knocked to the side with a parry and punched Shade in the head, firing a shell for good measure.

Both meters where in the yellow. Shade shifted his shield to skull mode again before swinging his sword

at the brawler who ducked under the blade and attempted to punch him in the gut. Her punch didn't

seem to harm him at all. She was stunned long enough for shade to get an uppercut on the brawler to

launch her into the air. The skulls eyes had green wind looking wisps in and around the sockets. He

jumped and released a stream of wind that propelled him above Yang as he slammed his sword onto his

opponent. As she fell, the eyes began glowing red with fire around them and she was forced down faster

by the dragon's fire.

Yang got her bearings quickly enough to roll of the way from Shade's plunging attack. Yang's eyes

change to red instead of Shade's shield this time. She rushed him as he removed his sword from the

arena floor and she uppercut the knight. He was surprised that she surpassed his defense and she took

advantage by unleashing a barrage of attacks. Eventually Shade reactivated his semblance and her hits

no longer had such an effect on him. He swung his word and hit Yang's abdomen, and led up with an

uppercut, finishing off the brawler for the fight.

Professor Goodwitch called the match and stepped into the arena and said "The winner is Shade

Lancaster. Shade, you need to learn how far you up you can push in a battle, it won't always be

successful like it was this time. Yang, you relied on your anger and semblance a lot during this fight. Try

to calm yourself and be less predictable." The bell rang "Class Dismissed." Shade came out and met with

his teammates when Pyrrha walked up. "Shade, can I speak with you for a moment?" Shade nodded and

told his teammates they would meet at lunch.

… At lunch…

Shade and Pyrrha walked up to the group while Nora was talking about her dream and Ren corrected

her. It was kind of funny, yet also creepy. "Do I want to know?" Shade asked. Ren looked at him and

said "It's about this dream Nora's been having for a month now." They heard a yelp and Renge looked

over to see Cardin pulling a rabbit faunus's ears. Shade, Renge, and Lyle almost acted when Stein got in

their way. "Hold on, hold on gentlemen. You are all used to fighting to accomplish your goals, like here.

Time for me to show you the varyingly subtle art of intimidation." He gave Renge some lien and said

"Renge go buy the biggest hunk of meat you can eat and go to town on that thing. The rest of you,

watch and learn."

Renge went and bought the meat and sat down while Stein walked over to Cardins team. "Please stop"

The rabbit begged, but the bullies didn't relent. Stein tapped on Cardin's shoulder and the bully looked

at him. "Cardin isn't it?" Stein asked with a smile. Cardin smiled back and said "Yeah, what do you

want?"

"I know it that it's not my business, but I recommend that you stop."

"Why?"

Stein's smile grew bigger "You see, in terms of the food chain the rabbit is rather low once we reach the

animals. At about the top we have a wolf in its forest. Like him." He gestured to Renge who was

devouring his meal without any restraint. "That's why I'm here Cardin. Me and the wolf over there hate

racism and you are ticking us off." Stein slowly got closer to Cardin with a madman's smile. "If you

continue to pull these kind of acts, my friend will tear you apart like the predator he is and I will then

proceed to sew you back together piece by piece. We will then see how many volts it will take to keep

your decaying corpse going." He leaned Cardin to where he could whisper in his ear. "This is where you

let her go. ZAP!"

The bully and his thugs jumped and ran as Stein held in a laugh. Once they were gone, the scientist

laughed and said "That is how it is done. You okay?" He extended his hand to the rabbit faunus. She

nodded and took his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, Frank N Stein. My friend over there is

Renge." She replied "My name is Velvet Scarletina. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime, I hate men like him. Well, I must be getting back to lunch, but by all means please tell me

when he bothers you again. "

"I will, should I thank him too?"

"Yes, but not yet. I don't trust him not to make a mistake with how he's eating that thing… what did they

give him?"

…That night…

Jaune, Shade, and Pyrrha arrived on the roof of the dorm. Jaune walked to the edge and said "Um…

guys? I know things aren't going too well, but I'm not that depressed."

"NO!" Pyrrha shouted and pulled Jaune away from the edge.

"That's not why I brought you up here. I know you haven't been doing too well in classes and that you're

not the strongest of fighters. So, we want to help you."

"What?" Jaune asked.

"We can train up here where nobody can bother us."

"You think I need help?"

"No. No, that's not what I meant."

"But that's what you just said."

"Jaune everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest

of us. You made it to Beacon! That says a lot about what you're capable of."

"You're wrong. I don't belong here."

Shade finally spoke up. "If you don't belong here then what are you still doing here. You made it this far,

why not push onwards."

"Because I faked it all." Jaune replied.

"Pardon?" The knight leaned in

"I didn't get any formal training, I didn't do anything impressive, I never went to combat school, I didn't

earn my spot at this academy. I lied. I got ahold of some fake transcripts and used them to get here."

Jaunes said.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked. "Why would you do that?"

"This academy represents everything I dreamed of. My family, all generations, were great warriors. I

wanted to do this so that I could accomplish that."

Pyrrha reached out to Jaune and Jaune moved it. "I don't want to be the damsel in distress… I wanna be

the hero. I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in a tree, while his friends fight for their lives. Do you

understand?! If I can't do this on my own, what good am I? Just… leave me alone. Okay."

"As you wish." Pyrrha responded as she left.

Shade now approached the blonde. Jaune asked "You think I need help too?"

The black knight responded. "Not only did you do something as dishonorable as lying your way into this academy, but you have the gall to deny the help offered by a good friend in such a shameful manner. I needed help once , she needed help once, we all need it eventually. You may be upset, but that does not justify any of your words. Think of what I said. Maybe you'll benefit from it."

Shade left and met Pyrrha in the hallway. "I warned you this would happen Pyrrha." Shade said.

… After Goodwitch's Class Earlier…

"Shade, you seem to be good with your sword and shield." Pyrrha asked.

"I'm not perfect but I like to think I am proficient with my weapons."

"You saw Jaune's fight against Cardin. I think he needs help."

"And you want my assistance because?"

"Jaune uses a sword and shield like we do. His shield is like both of ours combined with less effectiveness. It has your shields stability and defense and my shields ability to deflect."

"Even if that is the case, this is not something you should take lightly."

"What do you mean?"

"Men have a sort of pride about them. Especially ones who feel they have to prove something to others

or themselves. Offering help could hurt his pride more than it already has been. It works better when

they come to you for help."

"I'm still going to offer. Maybe he'll know he needs it."

"I'll help, but you're going to be doing most of the talking. Just remember, this is something to be dealt

with delicately."

… Present …

"I'm going get some rest." Shade said stretching. "That fight took a lot out of me. Night Pyrrha."

"Good night Shade." Pyrrha replied. Shade walked off and she returned to her own dorm.

Over the next few days things seemed to change. Jaune spent more time with Cardin and hung out with

his team less and less. The forever falls trip soon came up and team SLFR went off to collect the sap.

Renge was curious about something and left after letting his team know he was heading out. The wolf

faunus creeped through the forest until he came to Cardin's team and Jaune.

"So Jaune, you may be asking yourself, why did my good buddy Cardin ask for seven jars of sap when

there's only five of us?" Cardin asked.

A tried Jaune replied "That is one of many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, look over there."

Jaune looked over to see Stein and Pyrrha talking. Cardin took the knights silence as a signal to continue.

"Now last night my good pal Jaune got ahold of a box of rapier wasps and according to a research paper

you wrote me last week, these little critters love sweets."

Jaune paled when two and two came together. "Oh no"

"Oh yes, and you're going to be the one to do it."

"Look I know you think Pyrrha is a wise guy, but I don't know why Stein is a target."

"That freak embarrassed me and scared my team."

Jaune raised the jar and Fenrir hoped that he wouldn't go through with it. The jar went from a throwing

position to simply being in a grip.

"No"

"What was that?" Cardin asked with an annoyed tone.

"I said NO!" Jaune threw one of the jars and hit cardin.

"Oh, you just made the terrible mistake. Hold him."

Cardin's team gabbed Jaune "I'm going to make sure they send your pieces home in a box."

Renge would have acted had it not been for an Ursa suddenly appearing. Cardin readied his mace and

Renge rushed to his team for backup. He arrived the same time as Cardin's thugs and everyone was

made aware of the situation.

All the teams split up. Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, Lyle, and Stein all went to inform professor Goodwitch

while the rest ran to back up their friend. They arrived to find that Cardin lost his weapon. He would

have died if not for Jaunes interference with his shield. The huntsman-in-training managed to deflect the

attack and kept on even footing with the bear grimm.

Ruby prepared her scythe and said "We should help."

A greatsword blocked her and Shade responded with "Hold on just a minute."

The scythe wielder looked to find Jaune holding his own. The white knight swung his sword and the ursa

attempted to swing. If the attacks had connected both beings would not be alive. Instead Pyrrha

extended her hand and enveloped Jaune's shield in a black aura. The shield rose to defend its user

making Jaune the victor with a final decapitating blow.

Ruby looked at Pyrrha and asked "How did you do that?"

Pyrrha lowered her hand and responded" Well you have your speed, Weiss has her glyphs, I have

polarity."

"Woah, you can control poles."

Weiss chimed in "It means she can control gravity you dunce!"

Ruby looked awestruck "That's cool too."

"We should tell the teacher what happened."

"Or" Pyrrha began "we could keep it our little secret."

Shade sheathed his weapon and spoke up "I didn't see anything.

…That night…

Pyrrha and Shade were sparring on the roof of the dorm and Jaune walked over. "Look guys I have to

apologize. I was acting like a jerk and was diesrespectul. I'm sorry. I was wondering if you two would still

be willing to help me with fighting?"

Pyrrha and Shade looked at each other and the Spartan pushed Jaune off the ground. Shade spoke up

and said "Your stance is all wrong."

…Warehouse…

It wasn't common to wear just a vest, pants, and boots. It also wasn't common for a deer faunus to have

a broken antler and have a partially burned arm. Common was not a word used to describe Wen

Miskwa. The tan deer faunus drove into the warehouse in his old brown rv and stepped out. Not a few

minutes Roman Torchwick walked up to Wen and shouted "So, how did the dust work?"

Wen threw a half empty vial of red dust at Roman and responded "It went well, I just prefer my meals a

bit more… rare. I got something for you." The deer faunus pulled out a case and opened it to reveal vials

of dust.

"This is more than I asked for friend, what's the catch? You wanting a larger cut or something." Asked

the skeptical crook.

"Your time is valuable torchwick, the extra dust is payment for what I'm going to ask."

"And that is?"

"Join me on a drive. Hear what I have to say. Doing so may give you more profit in the long run."

"Let's ride Deery." Roman handed the dust to a grunt and climbed into the vehicle.

 **A/N: So I would like to start off with saying that I am sorry. I've been dealing with a lot of crap for the**

 **past 8 months. 2 funerals, a wedding, car accident, surgery, writers block. The usual. I will try and be**

 **more frequent though in terms of uploads for both stories. Fear not, for I have no intention of giving**

 **up on team SLFR. So I tried to make this one longer than my other uploads and added a little bit of a**

 **section for one of my villains. Mwahaha. One more chapter and we will get into volume two where I**

 **expect things to pick up a bit. So, as usual please relax and review, don't forget to send me any**

 **suggestions you have and I will see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
